IT ALL LED TO THIS
by creativemind614
Summary: Sequel to Never over you. It can stand alone, but I recommend you read Never Over You first just so you understand this story better. What happens with Eddie and Patricia's relationship? What will KT do now? *Peddie story, but will include Amfie and Jeroy.*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Remember: There is no NINA, Willow or Mick in this story.**

* * *

**NO ONE'S POV:**

It was mid-term and everyone was finally happy after what happened except KT. She wanted to be with Eddie. KT didn't care that he was going out with Patricia. KT was going to have him. Right now everyone was in the common room.

* * *

**KT'S POV:**

I watched as Eddie was whispering nice things to Patricia and making her blush. Jerome was tickling Joy and Alfie was holding Amber's magazine while eating an apple. Mara and Fabian were each reading a book separately. My eyes went back to Patricia and Eddie. Ugh! They can't be together! Me and Eddie should!

"Eddie! Can we hang out right now?" I asked as I walked up to him and sat on his lap. All eyes were on me and Patricia, Eddie, Joy and Amber were all giving me death glares.

"KT! Get off of me! And NO! We can't hang out! I'm not your friend and Patricia's my girlfriend!" Eddie yelled while getting me off, standing up, taking Patricia's hand and leaving towards his room with her.

"KT! You disgust me!" Amber said. Then, everybody left me alone in the common room.

* * *

**Eddie's POV:**

"I can't believe her! Why doesn't she understand that I LOVE you and just leave us alone!" I told Patricia.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this!" Patricia told me while leaving the room. I ran after her.

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

I hate KT! I ran into the common room. She was sitting there smiling evilly at me.

"Listen, you RAT! Eddie loves me! You got that?" I told her.

"He doesn't love you! He hates you-" She started, but got cut off by Eddie.

"No I don't! I love her! She's the only one who understands me! She's my other half!" Eddie told KT. I blushed a little. Eddie just came and hugged me when he saw me blush. Then he whispered in my ear," It's true.

"You're just jealous!" I spat at her.

"Why would I be jealous? I know the only reason why Eddie's with you is because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings. He sees that you're a fat, ugly, slut who doesn't care about anybody. Unfortunately he's too sweet, and cares so much about everybody, so he's your boyfriend." KT said back.

I was trying really hard to not let the tears fall out. I felt really bad.

"KT! Just shut up! You know that's not true! I love her! Why don't you just leave the house! Nobody likes you! And they'll hate you even more now that they all heard what you just said! Patricia cares about everybody and they all care about her specially me!" Eddie told KT. Then, he turned to me and said "Don't believe anything she said! They are all lies! And you know I love you!"

"I know you love me Eddie. And I love you too. Now why don't we just leave?" I said just wanting to be in my room crying into Eddie's chest.

"You're right we should." He answered. I grabbed his hand and went towards the stairs passing all my housemates who were glaring at KT.

This is a crazy house.

* * *

**Done! So what do you think? Please review! And how will the rest of the house react to Patricia, Eddie and KT's conversation? Thanks for reading and I am trying to come up with a schedule now that I am trying to write longer chapters and not rush. Also PM me for one-shot ideas. Thanks and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I got 6 in the first chapter so THANK YOU! But thanks specifically to Love2Write21, hudsonrose11, and IAmABookNerdAndI'mPROUDOFIT for giving me ideas through the reviews. Also thanks to peaceluver6498 for giving me ideas through PM. Now, onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia POV:**

When me and Eddie finally got to my room, I locked the door and started to sob. Eddie came over and hugged me until I stopped sobbing.

"Hey, Patricia" He said. Now I know he's serious since he used my name.

"Yeah?" I answered quietly.

"Just remember that what she said was not true okay?" he told me calmly.

''Yeah. Thanks. And Eddie, I love you" I said.

"I love you too. You okay right?" he asked.

"Actually...Can you check if Trudy baked cookies? I really want one." I answered with a smile.

"Anything for you Yacker" he said and left the room.

* * *

After a while, of me deep in thought, Jerome came in the room.

"Hey Trixie. You okay?" Jerome asked me.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering if what KT said is true. I know Eddie said it's not true but what does everybody else think?" I said afraid of what he would answer.

"Trixie, no need to think that. All of what KT said were lies. And No Eddie was not lying to you. We all care about you and don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks Jerome" I said and he hugged me. That was when Eddie decided to come in the room.

"What's going on here?" Eddie asked. Jerome stopped hugging me immediately.

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Jerome said quickly and I could tell he was scared.

"Relax, Jerome. Eddie won't hit you for hugging me." I saw Jerome sigh in relief. "And Eddie, don't worry. Jerome was just telling me how everybody cared about me just like I care about all of you."

"Okay. Well, Trixie don't think about anything KT said, and Sweety Jr. be there for her." Jerome said then left.

"Sorry about that." Eddie said.

"It's okay. Now where are my cookies?" I asked.

"Well Trudy put some in the oven when I came up here, so wanna go check to see if they're ready?" Eddie said.

"Sure"

And then I found myself going down the stairs with me and Eddie's hands locked together. Wen we got to the kitchen, I saw everybody except KT. Trudy gave us cookies and everybody was asking me "Are you okay?" Ugh! This was very annoying. I don't like feeling pity. I have to get out of here with a good excuse or they'll suspect it's a lie.

"Um I'll be back. I have to go to the ladies room." I said.

"Sure" everybody said.

I headed upstairs. As I was about to open the door, I heard noises inside from my room. I open the door quietly and see KT snooping through my things.

"KT! What are you doing?" I yell.

"Looking for things that I can use against you!" KT yelled back, but much louder. Loud enough for Joy who was in the common room to come upstairs and join me.

"Get out of the room! You are not allowed in there!" I said really loudly. Then, KT started saying really mean things to me.

"You ugly, rotten, worthless piece of trash! Nobody likes you!" KT said. Then Joy went downstairs. That was when the real trouble began.

* * *

**Done! Thanks for reading and I decided the schedule should be Monday and Friday, so next update will be on Friday! Please review and I included some Patrome friendship! And don't worry, they will just be friends! Also, KT started bullying Patricia. Now what do you think the "real trouble" was? Thanks and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your reviews! They mean a lot! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

When Joy went downstairs, KT started saying even more things. I tried blocking them out, but it didn't work. **(I decided not to write what KT said since it's obviously not nice and no girl should be called this.) **When KT stopped calling me things, she said something that caught my attention.

"Wonder why Joy went downstairs? It's because she knows what I said was true. She didn't stand up for you. She doesn't like you and thinks the same things I think. And she's supposed to be your _best friend!_ Imagine what everybody else thinks! Why don't you just die."

I stood there thinking about what she said. It was true. Joy didn't stand up for me. She didn't like me. I tried to hold back tears, so I shut my eyes. I felt hurt and angry. When I opened my eyes, I noticed KT wasn't there. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I saw a brand new razor sitting on the sink. I grabbed it with trembling hands and slowly brought it to my wrist. When I was going to create my first cut, I heard multiple people knocking on my door.

"Patricia! Open the door!" Eddie yelled.

"Trixie! Are you okay?" I heard Alfie call. Everybody said something to me except Joy and KT. Of course! They think the same things! I pressed the razor close to my skin, but I thought of what Eddie and Jerome both told me earlier that day. If they didn't care they wouldn't have said that. I put the shiny razor down and tried to fix my make-up. When I thought I looked presentable, I unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm okay guys! Just needed to be alone. That's all." I said. I noticed everybody sigh with relief, but Eddie was staring at me like he knew I was lying. Ugh! Why does he have to see through me.

"Hey, guys. I think we should let Trixie have some time to herself." Alfie said.

"Uh Yes I would like to have time by myself." I said. Everybody nodded and started heading downstairs.

"Hey Alfie. Thanks." I said.

"Anytime Trixie." He responded.

He started heading back and I noticed Eddie turned around and came towards me.

"Yacker, I know you were lying. What happened?" Eddie asked concerned.

"Umm Eddie, can I tell you later? I want to see Joy first. I noticed she wasn't with all of you. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Uh yeah I think she's in your room. And you sure you don't want to talk right now?" he said.

"Yeah. We'll talk later. But thanks for being there Eddie." I said. He smiled at me and went downstairs.

I went in the room and saw Joy sitting on her bed quietly. When she saw me, she stood up and hugged me.

"Back off Joy!" I snapped. She quicly backed off and looked at me confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Why would you leave me alone with KT? What type of a friend are you?" I asked.

"What? Are you okay? What did she say to you? Did she hit you?" Joy asked.

"Oh, please. Save the act. She was right wasn't she? You think the same things she does? I thought you were my best friend Joy! You proved me wrong in the worst possible way!" I said harshly.

"No, Patricia! You're wrong! I don't think those things about you! I am your best friend, I'll always be there for you!" she said with a pleading voice.

"Really! I can't believe you actually said that! If you were always there for me, why did you leave me alone with KT? Why did you run downstairs instead of standing up for me? Just because I look tough doesn't mean I don't have feelings! It doesn't mean that I don't need anybody! I needed you Joy! And you left me." I said.

She didn't answer back and there was silence for a couple of moments while she looked at the floor and I glared at her.

"I knew it! I was right!" I turned and was about to walk out. But then she said something that made my blood boil and I knew I couldn't walk out! I had to say something back!

"You're right Patricia! You're right." Joy snapped.

* * *

**Done with the 3****rd**** chapter! Looks like there is Drama building up between Joy and Patricia! What do you think Patricia will say to Joy? How will the house react? Find out on Monday's chapter. Please Review! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"You're right Patricia. You're right." those words she said Hung in my mind.

"Of course I'm right! You weren't there for me! She said these horrible things to me! I needed you! And-" Joy cut me off.

"I wasn't there for you at that moment to defend you. But you know what I was doing? I was calling Eddie! And you know why? Because he understands you and comforts you better than I do!"

"You didn't have to do that! Now you just made things worse Joy! You've created another way for KT to say things to me! Now she'll keep telling me how nobody's there for me! And it's all your fault!"

"Stop, Patricia! Just stop talking for one second! You're making me seem like a horrible friend to you which I'm not! I was there for you when you wanted Eddie to know you liked him! I was there for you when you realized Piper was the better twin! I was there for you when we both finally accepted the fact that Piper is better than you!" I gasped. Then her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

"Wow Joy! You are such a horrible person! Get out and leave me alone!"

"No, Patricia! That's not-"She started.

"Save it Joy! Now get out!" She left the room and after a while, I let the tears fall. Eddie came in after and saw me crying.

"Patricia! What's wrong?!" Eddie said while hugging me.

"Joy! She told me that Piper was better than me! I knew she was right, but why did she say that!"

"No she's wrong! Piper is not better than you! And I am going to kill Joy!" Then he started saying more comforting words.

After a while I stopped crying and he left muttering something about Joy. He really does care. I wonder what he'll do.

* * *

**Joy's POV:**

Oh…What did I do? I can't believe I said that to Patricia! I didn't mean it, but my big mouth got in the way. I just hope she knows that I didn't mean it. Hopefully, Eddie can comfort her. Ugh! What did I do! _Here comes Eddie, I thought._

"Joy! How could you say that to Patricia! " Eddie yelled at me. Everybody came in the common room when they heard Eddie say that. Now all eyes were on me.

"I swear Eddie, I didn't mean it, I just have a big mouth and-"I got cut off.

"If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?! You know that's a sensitive topic for Patricia!" He snapped.

"Wait, what did Joy say?" Amber asked. I looked at Eddie with a look that said 'Don't tell them'. Of course, he tells them!

"Joy told Patricia that Piper was the better twin!" Eddie told all of them.

A chorus of "What?" and "How could you Joy!" were being said to me.

"Stop! Stop making me seem like the evil person that I'm not! We all know it's true!" Ugh! There goes my big mouth again.

"No it's not true!" Eddie yelled.

"Yeah!" Everybody else said.

"They both are different, but they are each special in their own way! Just because Patricia's feistier than Piper doesn't mean that Piper's better. Patricia is very unique and so is Piper!" Mara said.

"Yeah! They're both really good people that we are lucky to have in or lives! Piper is not better than Patricia!" Alfie added.

"You really fell low now, Joy! She's like a sister to all of us! And she's Eddie's girlfriend!" Fabian told me with a look of disgust.

"Go apologize NOW!" Amber growled at me with a glare.

"Alright!" I muttered.

"I'll come and wait outside the door just in case you say something mean!" Eddie said.

"Yeah! We'll all come!" Jerome said.

Then, we all went upstairs and I knocked. I heard a faint "come in, unless you're Joy." I looked back at everybody and they raised their eyebrows expectantly at me. I grabbed the doorknob and went inside.

_Here goes nothing, I thought._

* * *

**Done! I know this chapter is short, but a lot happened! Next chapter will be longer and it will also be better. Please Review!**

**_ How will Joy's apology go?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Here's chapter 5!**

* * *

**Joy's POV:**

_Here goes nothing, I thought._ I went inside mine and Patricia's room. When Patricia turned to see who had come in the room and saw it was me, she glared at me.

"Patricia-, "I started.

"Look Joy whatever it is, I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now okay?" Patricia said tiredly.

"Okay. You don't have to talk to me. Just listen. Now, I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I should've stayed and defended you. The only reason I thought of getting Eddie was because ever since you two started dating, I felt like you forgot about me and our friendship. I felt like he was your new best friend because every time you had a problem, you went to him. I thought you would rather have Eddie there. And as for what I said to you about Piper, you know I didn't mean it. To all of us, you are the better twin. Piper is not better than you. I'm sorry for saying that. You are and always will be my best friend. Piper isn't. If Piper was better than you, I would choose Piper to be my best friend, but I chose you. I care about you Patricia. I really do. And I'm sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you." I said.

Patricia was quiet for a couple of moments and then she spoke.

"Thanks, Joy. And I'm sorry too. You are not a horrible person. I did not mean it. Also, you know how much I care about you and I'm sorry if you feel like I prefer Eddie. The truth is, I wanted to give you a break from hearing all my problems. You and Eddie are the only ones that I feel comfortable telling all my problems to and I thought you were probably getting tired of hearing them. When you went and started hanging out with the "sisterhood" instead of me, I thought you wanted a break from me." Patricia told me and at that moment I felt happy that she trusted me.

"Oh, Patty. You're part of the sisterhood too. And I will always be there for you, so don't think I get tired of hearing you. It actually makes me realize what a great friend you are and I want to be there for you. And no secrets between us right" I said.

"Yeah no secrets between us. Well at least I'm still part of the sisterhood. I thought I was kicked out after I stopped attending the "weekly meetings"." Patricia told me.

"Hey Patricia, everybody is outside eavesdropping on us." I whispered so only she could hear me.

"Oh…Watch this!" Patricia whispered excitedly. She went over quietly and opened the door so they all fell inside and dropped to the floor.

"Why were you guys eavesdropping?" Patricia asked. Everybody except Patricia looked at me.

"Why did you tell her Joy?" Jerome asked me.

"Cause I am a good friend. And there are no secrets between us. I'm pretty sure you herd when we agreed to that, right?" I said while smiling.

"Hey, at least you two are friends again. That's a good thing." Eddie said.

"Yeah. It is." Patricia said.

"Dinner is ready!" yelled Trudy from downstairs. We all ran out and Patricia gave me a smile as we ran out. _I'm happy we are best friends._

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

When Joy walked in and she said all that, I forgave her because I cared about her and couldn't hold a grudge against her. She WAS there for me many times and I loved her like a sister. When we went downstairs for dinner, I was thinking how since it was Friday, I wouldn't have to see KT until Monday. Turns out, Victor wanted her change houses after what she said to me. Victor talked to and since I am dating Eddie, he agreed. Although, he probably would've agreed to move KT even if I wasn't dating Eddie. I sat between Eddie and Joy during dinner at the end of the table. While we ate spaghetti, me, Eddie and Joy were chatting about random things. Alfie and Jerome were talking about how long it had been since Anubis house had a food fight, Amber, Fabian and Mara were talking about careers and what they wanted to be. We were all enjoying our talks. Then, Alfie flung spaghetti towards Jerome, but he ducked so it hit Eddie. Then, a food fight started and even Amber, Mara and Fabian were throwing food! It seemed as if things were finally going my way. And I completely forgot about KT and all the bad things in my life.

* * *

**Done! So, at first I was going to have Patricia not forgive Joy, but I decided to have them as friends. KT lives in another house now, so the trouble will **_**mostly**_** be at school. **_**Mostly.**_** There will be some drama at the house later on. Finally, I decided to not include any mystery related topics since I'm not good at writing them, so this story will focus around bullying, rumors and things like that. Thanks for reading and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So I didn't really get any reviews and I was wondering if people were actually interested in the story, so please review!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

Monday morning. I woke up feeling tired from last night's Sibuna meeting that did not include KT. Unfortunately the weekend had passed by very quickly and now I was getting ready to go eat breakfast then head to my classes.

I took about 15 minutes to get ready which I thought was pretty fast considering everybody else took longer. I went down to eat breakfast and was surprised at the fact that nobody from Sibuna was there yet. It was just Jerome, Joy and Mara.

"Hey." I said

"Morning Trixie" Jerome said.

"Hey Patty" Joy told me.

"Good morning!" A very cheerful Mara said.

"Why so cheerful?" I asked her.

"We have the French test today and I think I will get a good grade on it," Mara answered.

"Mara. Why do you say you think you'll get a good grade? We obviously know you're going to get a perfect score!" Joy told Mara. Mara rolled her eyes.

I grabbed an apple and asked, "Do you know where Eddie is?"

"Miss me much?" Eddie asked coming in the dining room. Jerome smirked. I gave both Eddie and Jerome a death glare.

"Okay. Okay I surrender!" Eddie said.

"Let's just go to school or we will be late." I said while grabbing his hand and dragging him towards school. When we got there we grabbed our stuff from the lockers and headed to French class. Ugh!

"Kill me now!" I said frustrated.

"Why?" Eddie asked looking concerned.

"We have a test today!" I complained.

"Relax! You'll do great!" Eddie told me. I smiled.

"You're being all cheesy" I said as we sat down. The bell rang and the teacher gave us our tests. I saw we had to write an essay in French. I started to think about how I would answer the prompt. I started to write and after an hour the bell rang! I wasn't finished! Apparently, everybody was done except me!

"Patricia. Please come back during lunch to finish the test." The teacher told me. I nodded and me and Eddie left the classroom and headed towards my locker.

"Yacker. My dad wants to see me right now. I'll meet you in class. Save a spot for me next to you." Eddie said.

"Sure." I answered.

When I was done putting things in my locker, I closed the door and saw KT standing there. I turned and tried to leave. KT grabbed my arm.

"Listen, Patty or should I say fatty! Just because I'm not living in Anubis house doesn't mean I won't be able to say anything to you." KT spat then left. I went into class, saved a spot for Eddie and thought about what KT had told me. I didn't notice Eddie sitting next to me until he kept poking me.

"What do you want Eddie?" I asked him in a harsh tone. I thought he would answer me but he didn't.

"Are you okay? I kept telling you things but you seemed off?" he said.

"I'm fine just tired." I said. He nodded and class started.

The whole day passed with me not paying attention to anybody. I was thinking of what KT had said to me. What did she mean? Then KT came and it all made sense.

* * *

**Done! So what did you think?**

**I'm kind of not feeling the story anymore. I think I'll end this story soon. The ending might be a bit rushed, but I just don't like the story anymore and I'm starting school next week so I wouldn't have a lot of time to write anyway since I'll be on the school's soccer team. So Enjoy what's left and please tell me how you want the story to end!**

**What does Patricia mean? Find out next chapter! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I am going to try to write as many chapters as I can before I go to school. Thanks to PatriciaSweet, ruthdancegirl, hbhs12, Guest for reviewing. Also, Thanks to HOAlover4life for reviewing and giving me ideas on how to end this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of its characters.**

_**Remember, words in italics are thoughts in her head.**_

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

I was getting my homework from my other classes. I was so happy the day was over. KT didn't say any mean things today. I can't believe there was a time where KT was nice to everybody. My mind was thinking of so many things, all related to KT of course. I closed my locker door shut. _Speaking of the devil. Or maybe, thinking of the devil._ KT was standing there a smirk on her face.

"Yes, KT?" I tried asking her nicely.

"How's your cheating boyfriend Eddie?" She asked. I gave her a glare.

"KT! Just move on! Eddie doesn't like you! He never will!" I said encouragingly.

"Please, Patricia! He liked me since the day he met me. Do you remember what he told me. He said, _"You're the girl from my dreams!"_

"KT! JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! AND WHEN HE SAID 'YOU'RE THE GIRL FROM MY DREAMS', HE MEANT FROM HIS OSIRIAN VISION!" I told her getting frustrated.

"Everything okay?" Joy asked, suddenly in our argument.

"Well, KT can't get over the fact that Eddie likes me." I said. Joy nodded her head nervously. _Why is she nervous? _I shot Joy a confused look and she looked away.

"Patricia, think of what I told you. I'm just starting. And you know it." KT told me, then walked away.

"Patty are you okay?" Joy asked me after KT left.

"I'm fine just confused about what she said. Speaking of confused, why did you look so nervous?" I asked her.

"It's nothing, now let's head to Anubis house. I'm starving" She responded.

"Sure," I said then we started walking home.

* * *

When we got to Anubis house everybody was there.

"Trudy! Is supper ready yet?" Joy asked.

"It will be in about 15 minutes. Go clean yourselves up. Then come down." Trudy told me and Joy. We nodded in response and headed up. Joy went into our room while I went to use the restroom. When Joy came out, she headed downstairs. _Oh, great. _

"Amber! Hurry up! I need to go!" I yelled.

"I'm out, I'm out!" She responded as she walked out. I went in, did what I needed to do, then headed to my room. I chose my outfit. It was red skinny jeans, a black shirt, my black leather jacket and my boots. I exited my room and I was about to go downstairs when I heard Joy and Eddie talking at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm telling you!" Joy started. "KT told Patricia that!"

"Why! Why would KT tell her that stuff! I thought you told her not to say anything!" Eddie screamed frustrated.

_What were they talking about? Did Eddie cheat on my? Was KT right? Did Joy know that Eddie cheated on me? _My mind went crazy with thoughts! I am going to know what they are talking about!

"What are you two talking about?!" I asked angry.

Eddie and Joy turned to look at me. They both looked nervous.

"Well-" Eddie started.

* * *

**Done! I'll try to get a head start on the next chapters! That way, maybe I'll continue this story for a longer period of time! But, no promises! Thanks again to everybody who reviewed and gave me support. I'll try to keep writing this story because of you! Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of its characters.**

**Hey! :) So, thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

"Well, Joy was telling me that KT told you some things, that she shouldn't have." Eddie told me calmly and nervously.

"What shouldn't she have told me? That you CHEATED on me!" I told Eddie, but glared at Joy as well.

"WHAT? Joy you didn't tell me that!" Eddie told Joy with wide eyes.

"Well, I didn't hear that!" Joy responded to Eddie.

"So it is true!" I faked a laugh. "Who was it Eddie? Did you get tired of me? SO KT was right. Nobody likes me because I am fat, ugly and mean! I should've known!"

"No-" Joy started.

"Shut it Joy!" I then turned to look at Eddie.

"Patri-" Eddie started.

"You are a lying, cheating rat!" I spat at Eddie. His face showed anger. I turned around and ran to my room. I shut the door and locked it. I then went to a corner and started sobbing. _Stop crying! I thought. You're Patricia Williamson! You don't cry! _

Suddenly, I heard Trudy call me from the other side of the door. I went and opened the door.

"Patricia, dinner's ready. Do you want me to bring it up here?" Trudy asked me.

"No Trudy. Thanks. I'll head downstairs in a minute." I said and faked a smile. She smiled back, nodded and went downstairs. I wiped my eyes and went downstairs. Dinner was very quiet. Nobody talked and there was tension in the air. Soon people started to leave. I stood up, took care of my dishes and went to my room. That I shared with Joy. Hopefully, she didn't come in until I was asleep. I started my homework and Joy came in. She didn't even make eye contact with me.

"Look Patricia. I'm sorry. I just told Eddie that KT was still hung up on him!" Joy said. I really did not want to be mad at her.

"Really?" I asked Joy.

"Yes!"She responded.

"It's okay. But Eddie should apologize for cheating on me." I said.

"Maybe he didn't cheat and KT made it up." Joy said.

"Maybe. I just, I don't want to be mad at him. I want to forget the argument even happened!" I said.

"Well, go talk to him." Joy suggested.

"Yeah. Thanks, Joy!" I said.

"No problem." Joy said and smiled at me. I smiled back. I stood up and started heading downstairs. Hopefully Eddie will forgive me.

* * *

**Done! Okay, so I was thinking I'll probably end this story on the 10****th**** chapter! Will Eddie forgive Patricia? Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of it's characters.**

**Sorry for not updating on Friday or Saturday! I had soccer practice on Friday and a game on Saturday, then came home freshened up and went over to a party! Anyway, my point is I was busy. So sorry again! Thanks for the reviews! Story will be over next chapter! **

**P.S. Important announcement at the end!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

I went downstairs and stood nervously outside of Eddie's door. Part of me wanted to go in and apologize, but part of me wanted him to apologize. I stood there a couple of minutes trying to decide when the door opened and Fabian tried to come out.

"How long have you been there?" He asked.

"I—I just got here…." I said trying to sound convincing after I stuttered.

"Patricia. We can hear you sighing all the way inside. And you stuttered." Fabian said.

"Oh yeah? How do you know it was me? It could've been anybody!" I responded.

"Patricia. What do you want!" I heard Eddie yell from inside the room.

"Actually, to talk to you!" I said then barged inside.

"Come on in then…." Fabian said after I stood in the room for awhile.

"Fabian can I talk to Eddie privately?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure…" Fabian said then walked out.

We stood there awkwardly. Both of us not saying anything. Eddie looked angry, but yet he looked like he was trying not to snap at me.

**Eddie's POV:**

Patricia came in the room and I am trying to not say anything. I feel that if I start talking, I'll say something I don't mean. We stood there, none of us saying anything for awhile.

"Eddie look I was overreacting and—"Patricia started.

"Overreacting? Patricia! You made me feel like a horrible person! I would never cheat on you! We need to have trust in our relationship! And the fact that you thought I would cheat on you with anybody, shows that you have no trust in me, so what's the point in keeping this relationship! And you thought I cheated on you with KT! KT of all people! She made you feel bad! I didn't like her before, so why would I cheat on you with her right now!?" I yelled. I feel like I poured my heart out.

I looked at Patricia's face and saw that she had tears in her eyes. I didn't want to make her cry, but I just had to tell her.

"Look, Eddie. I came down here to apologize to you, but you just made me feel worse! And I do have trust in you!" She shouted angrily.

"Great way of showing you have trust in me!" I yelled back.

"Ughh! I try to make an effort after making a mistake and this is how you treat me!" She said then turned to leave. If I let her go, I would probably lose her forever. A part of me didn't want that. She opened the door, glared at me and was about to leave. I had to do something, and quickly before she left.

"Wait, Yacker!" I said.

She turned back and said," Look I don't want to be insulted anymore so I'm going to leave and forget about you!"

"No. Don't leave. I need you Yacker. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just couldn't keep it inside anymore." I said.

"Look, Eddie. I want to forgive you, I really do. You know I have trust in you, but do you have trust in me?" She asked me. I stood there shocked at the question. As soon as I was going to answer, she surprised me by what she said.

She sighed and said," I knew it. You don't have trust in me. This is it then, Eddie. You were right. What's the point in keeping this relationship if you don't have trust in me?" She turned again and started to leave, again. I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"Patricia, I do trust you. And I don't want this relationship to end. Never. You know that right?" I said.

"Well, I do now. Eddie I'm sorry too. I just got caught up with what KT told me and even though I knew she was lying, I let it get to me. And don't be upset about snapping at me. To be honest, I would've snapped if I were you too. I guess I was stupid for listening to KT. Maybe she was right, though. Maybe I am stupid, fat-" Patricia started to ramble and I knew she was remembering what KT told her.

"No, Yacker stop saying all these things! You're not stupid, fat or anything KT told you. You're perfect." I said with a smile.

"Really, I am? Well you're perfect too." She said.

"You're perfect. You really are, I mean it. And I knew I was perfect." I said smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't let it get to your head weasel. I love you." She said. Then her eyes went wide. I realized she had just said those three words I've been wanting to tell her all along. _I love you._ She looked scared, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"I love you too." I said truly meaning it.

"No. You probably said it because I said it. Really I'd appreciate it if you were honest." She said looking down. I grabbed her chin and tilted her head up.

"Yacker. The truth is I've been wanting to say those 3 words for a really long time, but I was scared you woudn't feel the same way." I said.

She smiled and I smiled back. Our lips met and I felt sparks, fireworks, and butterflies in my stomach. I probably sound mushy or cheesy, but that's how I feel.

"It's ten o' clock. You have 5 minutes precisely. And then I want to hear a pin drop." We heard Victor say the 10 o' clock speech.**(Not sure if that's how the speech goes, so sorry if it's wrong)**

"Goodnight Weasel." She said.

"Goodnight Yacker." I said.

* * *

**So? How did you like the Peddie moment? Next chapter we'll see what happens to KT and everybody else. This story will end next chapter. **

**Announcement: Next chapter will be posted on Wednesday because it is the only day that I have time to post it. I live in the US so it will be early on Thursday morning for those of you who live in the UK.**

**Thanks for reading and please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Chapter! I can't believe this is the end! Hopefully, I'll post one-shots, but I still need to think about it. Please Review! It would mean a lot! Thanks to everyone who read, followed, and/or favorite. Thanks to those who reviewed and gave me ideas. Speaking of ideas, thanks to HOAlover4life for giving me the idea for this chapter! Now please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or any of its characters. I also don't own Sick Puppies or any of their songs.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV: **

I woke up to my alarm blaring Odd One by Sick Puppies. My mind started thinking of so many things. The first thing I thought of was Patricia. Then, I realized it was Friday. _Friday._ The faster I went to school, the faster I came back from it and enjoyed the weekend. I just hoped there wasn't any drama today. I've had enough of it these past few days. I got ready and then headed to the dining room. Everyone was there.

"Hey, Yacker" I said to Patricia.

"Hey, Weasel face" Patricia responded.

"Thanks for saying hi to everybody else…. Eddie" Jerry said.

"Oh yeah. Hey everyone." I said awkwardly.

"Hey….." Everyone else said .

"So, come on you're killing me! What made you two argue last time?" Amber said. Everyone turned to look at her, nodded, then looked back at me and Patricia.

"Well,ummm, KT told me some things and I heard Joy and Eddie talking so I thought he cheated on me. I was acting really stupid, I know. The good thing is though, we're okay now." Yacker said.

"We're better than ever," I said looking at everybody to see their reaction.

"Awwww! I need to start another Peddie scrapbook!" Amber said then got up and left.

I sat down next to Patricia. Soon, everybody returned to their own conversations. Breakfast was fine, but there was something on my head. I needed to tell Joy first though.

* * *

**Joy's POV:**

I was grabbing my bag and was about to head to school when Eddie came up to me.

"Hey, Joy. You got a second?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, but make it fast. Unlike you, I actually care about getting on time to school." I said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Eddie answered.

"So…. What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to KT about what she said to Patricia and I also want to tell her to look for someone else." Eddie said.

"Okay. Yeah you do that." I said.

"Well, you obviously didn't get the point," Eddie said.

"Yeah, I did. You were trying to see if I thought it was a good idea and it is." I said.

"No! I want you to distract Patricia after school so she doesn't come." Eddie said.

"Okay. I will distract her. Just don't do anything stupid Eddie" I said.

"I won't. Thanks, Joy. For everything." He said and left.

_How will I distract Patty?_

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

I saw Joy and Eddie talking. I wonder what they were discussing. Eddie then came towards me.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Slimeball. What were you talking to Joy about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thanking her for helping me and you get back together." He said.

I had a feeling he was lying, but I just let it go.

* * *

The day went by really slow. Finally the end of the day came. I was about to look for Eddie when Joy came up to me.

"Hey Patty. Amber called a meeting for all of the Anubis residents in the drama room. Let's go." She said hooking her arm in my arm.

"Joy. Eddie's still at his locker. I'll wait for him."

"No, don't. Jerome told him and Eddie said he still had to go use the toilet. Just wait for him in the drama room." Joy said then dragged me there. _That was weird._ Amber started the meeting. This was going to be a very, very long time. I looked at Joy and she just looked at me with a look that said 'Pay attention or else!' Now I know why Eddie decided not to come. I'm going to call him out on it too. _Meanwhile, I need to get out of here! This is so boring!_

* * *

**KT's POV:**

I was getting my stuff from my locker and Eddie came up to me.

"KT….." Eddie said.

"Eddie! I knew you'd fall for me. **(remember this quote?)**" I said.

"Actually, I didn't. That's what I came to talk to you about. I love Patricia and she loves me too. So stop all this. Stop telling her things and stop trying to break our relationship! It's not going to happen! We love each other, so just back off." He said.

"Oh Eddie. It's only the beginning!" I said then when I saw his angry face, I started feeling guilty, so I just walked away.

* * *

I woke up and realized it was Saturday. I needed to get out of this house! Anubis was way better. All they do here is read and read. Don't get me wrong, I love reading, but there comes a point when you need a break! I got ready, grabbed an apple from the kitchen and walked out. It was really early, so nobody was awake.I followed a little path and I soon ended up near Anubis house. I wasn't allowed to go there and so I tried to go around it. Soon I started walking towards the woods. I was walking when I heard laughter coming from a little clearing. **(The clearing where the initiation ceremony was held) **As I walked closer, I realized it was Patricia and Eddie having breakfast and basically a little picnic. My heart broke a little, but I realized that they were happy with each other. I realized that they were meant for each other. And deep down, I know that all the things I told Patricia were lies. I decided that now was the time to say sorry. I walked in the clearing and they saw me.

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

Me and Eddie were having a blast when we saw KT.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked her getting angry.

"Look. I've come to talk to Patricia." KT said and I noticed she didn't look confident.

"No-" Eddie started but I cut him off.

"Let her talk, Eddie" I said and he gave me a nod.

"Patricia. Thanks and I'm sorry for everything I told you. They were all lies. You're not fat, stupid or a slut. Those were all insecurities of mine. I'm also sorry for trying to break you up. To be honest, I don't like Eddie. I just got jealous of the fact that he made you feel special, and that nobody made me feel like that. I'm sorry. I really am. I wish we could still be friends. " She said.

I stayed quiet for a while and so did Eddie.

"Look, I forgive you. And yeah, we can try to be friends again. Also, I'm going to talk to Victor and see if you can come back to Anubis. The house hasn't been the same since the Patronizing American #3 left. "**(Patronizing American #1 is Nina, Patronizing American #2 is Eddie. They are in the order they came to the house)**

"Thanks, Patricia. But you don't have to do that. I would understand if you don't want me at Anubis." Kt said.

"Nonsense, I want you there. And one day, you'll meet a guy who will make you feel like you're the only girl in the world. Just like Eddie makes me feel." I said then kissed Eddie.

"Okay then. Thanks. And Eddie I'm sorry. I know I made you suffer as well. I really am sorry." Kt told Eddie.

"It's okay, KT, now please not that I don't want you here but we were kind of having a moment….." Eddie said. I punched him in the arm.

"Okay, Thanks! I'll see you on Monday." KT said.

* * *

After me and Eddie got home, we told everybody what happened with KT. They were all shocked.

"So, guys. I was thinking of talking to Victor so KT could stay here again. What do you think?" I asked everyone.

"I think it's a good idea if you want to, Trix" Alfie said.

"I agree." Jerome said.

"Me too," Joy said.

"Me three," Mara said.

"Okay, so everybody okay with it?" I asked. They all nodded in response.

"Okay let me tell Victor," I said.

"Tell me what, exactly?" Victor's voice boomed as he came down the stairs.

"Well, Victor. We were thinking of letting KT come back to Anubis. She's nice again" I said.

"Very well but if she starts causing problems again, she will be expelled. Is it clear?" Victor asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Well then, she can move back in any day she likes." Victor said then went back to his office.

* * *

It was Monday again. KT was officially back at Anubis and the sisterhood was back on. We were all happy. Joy and Jerome, Me and Eddie and Amber and Alfie. Also, Nina and Fabian were in a long distance relationship. Mara and a boy from Isis house and KT found a boy in Mutt house.**( Not sure if it's a real house on the show)** We were eating breakfast and when we finished, Eddie grabbed his bag and mine and led me out. He led me to the forest and when we were in private, kissed me.

"Thank god we are in private." I said.

"I knew you'd like it. Oh and Yacker…" Eddie said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you, Patricia." Eddie said and I knew he meant it.

"I love you too Eddie" I said then kissed him again.

**Done! Thanks for reading and please review! By the way, this is my longest chapter ever! It is 5 pages in Word! Thanks to everybody who read, followed and added this story to favorites. Also, thanks to those who reviewed and gave me ideas.**

**P.S. I read all of your reviews and they meant a lot! Sorry if you didn't get a reply! Just know that I read them and appreciated them! Thanks!**

**P.S.S Did you like the Peddie scenes?**

**~Creativemind614**


End file.
